Lazo de Sangre
by Alone Luzveell
Summary: No recuerdo cuanto llevo viviendo, ni cuando fue que deje de apreciar los colores a mi alrededor, tampoco estoy seguro de que hacer con mi existencia inmortal, solo espero paciente el paso del tiempo y que finalmente llegue a mi la persona predestinada para mi. Quiero conocerte, a ti a quien me dará vida de nuevo. USUK - Spamano - PruAus - Franada - DenNor.
1. - ALFRED F JONES -

**Autor: **Alone Luzveell.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekazu.

**Clasificación: **+18

**Categoría: **Yaoi – Relaciones Homosexuales entre dos hombres –

**Pareja Principal: **Alfred F. Jones – Arthur Kirkland.

**Parejas Secundarias: **Franada - PruAus - DenNor - Spamano.

**Género:** Angustia, Drama, Fantasía, Horror, Misterio, Romance, Sobrenatural, Suspenso.

**Advertencias: **AU, Relaciones Sexuales Explicitas, Muerte, Violencia.

**Estado Actual: **En proceso.

**Capítulos Totales: **En proceso.

* * *

**CONOCIÉNDONOS**** - ALFRED F. JONES -**

Mansión Kirkland –7 p.m. 

La mañana ya había pasado, dormir era algo que podía permitirse todo el tiempo que quisiera, la luz del sol ya se había ido ahora la negrura de la noche inundaba el lugar; aquella mansión imponente que se alzaba en medio de la nada en las afueras de la hermosa ciudad de Londres, de aquel estilo victoriano y oculta tras la espesura del bosque. Atravesando la cerca aquel llamativo jardín lleno de una infinidad de flores, rosas, claveles, petunias, cualquier tipo y color podía encontrarse allí, entrado a la mansión todo lucía tan impecable, tan pulcro y elegante, las escaleras en forma de caracol que llegaban hasta la segunda planta y al final del pasillo una enorme puerta de roble tallado distinguía del resto, dentro la decoración era sutil, elegante y llena de gracia, lo que más llamaba la atención era la enorme cama tamaño king, la cómoda, el tocador, el armario todo era de madera de roble muy perfectamente detallada, simplemente hermoso, una puerta más pequeña llevaba hacia otra habitación, quizás el baño.

Entre las sabanas blancas resaltaba una cabellera rubia alborotada; unos opacos ojos verdes miraban el techo de la habitación como queriendo descifrar algo importante que estaba allí plasmado. Un suspiro y aquel cuerpo se incorporo con lentitud, saliendo de la cama posando sus pequeños pies en el frío suelo, dejando que las sabanas resbalaran de su cuerpo, mostrándose con una contextura no muy alta, delgado y bastante pálido, quien le viera podía confundirle fácilmente con un enfermo terminal y más por la bata blanca que hacía de pijama cubriéndolo completamente, desde el cuello hasta los tobillos dejando ver solo sus pies.

Se miro al espejo, nuevamente la nada le devolvía el saludo, ya había olvidado cómo era verse en un espejo, lavo sus dientes, al abrir levemente su boca se podían vislumbrar aquellos incisivos ligeramente más largos que los de un humano promedio. Lentamente entro en la ducha dejando la bata que usaba colgada en un pequeño perchero, el agua fría corrió sin embargo no sentía nada en su piel, ni frio, ni calor, solo hacía todo aquello por costumbre, por habito para darse falsas ilusiones de que todo estaba bien o quizás de que en algún momento podría volver a la vida tranquila que llevaba antes, esa vida que dejo mucho tiempo atrás.

Salió en pocos minutos, su cabello rubio y mojado se adhería a su rostro, con una toalla secó delicadamente su cuerpo, lucía desganado, se vistió con su ropa de siempre aquel traje color verde musgo aunque ahora lo veía gris, sabía cuál era el color porque lo recordaba siempre había usado ese mismo traje que con el paso del tiempo tuvo que ir adaptando para que no resaltara demasiado. Camino con calma bajando las escaleras en forma de caracol hasta el enorme recibidor, demasiado grande para una sola persona al igual que aquella mansión, sus ojos se dirigieron a una figura masculina sentada cómodamente en el sofá de cuero negro importado, hermoso realmente, la persona en este estaba de piernas cruzadas en sus manos una fina taza de té, su cabello rubio semi largo y atado en una coleta baja, sus ojos azules chocaron contra los verdes opacos.

– **Buenas Noches, Arthur –** la voz del hombre sonó tranquila, relajada sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

– **¿Qué haces aquí Francis? –** aunque podía pensarse que estaba tranquilo, se encontraba fastidiado, no le gustaban las visitas que llegaban a su casa sin tomarse la delicadeza de anunciarse antes. Después de todo estaba enchapado a la antigua.

– **No es forma de tratar a un viejo amigo. Pero viendo que no estás de humor vine porque la fiesta será dentro de poco –** comentó con tranquilidad dándole un nuevo sorbo a su taza de té, ciertamente sabía que el otro se cansaba con facilidad de las fiestas y que posiblemente no iría pero cumplía con avisar lo que le mandaban.

– **Sabes perfectamente que odio las fiestas – **ya se había negado, su seño fruncido le delataba, y aquellas gruesas cejas era imposibles pasarlas por alto, no iba a asistir prefería pasar el día como siempre en la mansión bebiendo té.

– **Deberías asistir por lo menos esta vez, los del consejo están molestos contigo por estas continuas 'faltas de respeto' – **suspiró el rubio de cabello largo dejando la taza en una pequeña mesa de centro y levantándose para acercarse el contrario.

– **No me vas a convencer, ya dije que no y punto – **respondió con sequedad el oji-verde mientras quitaba la mano del otro que de un momento a otro se había posado en su hombro sin su permiso.

Francis suspiró, ambos tenían la misma edad, se había conocido hacía mucho tiempo, pero desde que se conocieron el francés se dio cuenta de algo y es que el otro había perdido ya la facultad de distinguir colores y de sentir la brisa sobre su piel, ya no podía decir si realmente Arthur aun poseía sentimientos dormidos en su interior. Pero sabía que si Arthur no encontraba pronto a su Lazo de Sangre terminaría por ser consumido por la oscuridad y aunque no lo demostrara, apreciaba al inglés como su amigo y no deseaba que le pasara lo que le ocurrió a su amada Jeanne muchos años atrás. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules y una sonrisa tenue se figuro en el rostro del inglés, la cual fue devuelta por el francés ellos eran amigos, y se conocían más que a ellos mismos, estaban conectados aunque eso era algo que solo unos pocos y de confianza sabían.

– **Si cambias de opinión podrías concederme un baile en la fiesta – **dijo el francés con una sonrisa divertida.

– **Aunque fuera eso no ocurriría, tienes dos pies izquierdos – **refutó el inglés con una tenue sonrisa mirándole tranquilo y algo divertido, si había alguien que le comprendía sin necesidad de palabras era el francés.

– **Muy bien. Tienes razón, debo irme, tengo que verlo – ** por un momento a Arthur le pareció ver los ojos del francés con forma de corazones mientras soltaba un suspiro apasionado cosa que le hizo soltar una leve risa.

– **Ten cuidado, recuerda que es un simple humano – **comento con suavidad mirándole levemente preocupado.

– **Lo sé, pero me alegro de haberlo encontrado por fin. El es mi Lazo de Sangre, el que estaba predestinado a mi desde antes de nacer – **el tono ilusionado le causaba gracia, quien pensaría que ese francés pervertido se enamoraría al fin.

– **Como digas. Pásala bien y discúlpame ante el consejo –** el rubio se despidió del francés el cual desapareció despidiéndose con una sonrisa esfumándose en un remolino de pétalos de rosa.

Nuevamente en soledad, el inglés camino hacia el jardín, caminaba lento y tranquilo se detuvo frente a unas hermosas flores blancas como la nieve, se agacho para cortar una y grande fue su sorpresa cuando una espina hizo su dedo sangrar pero fue más impactante ver como la rosa absorbía su sangre transformándose en una hermosa rosa roja. Y justo en ese momento un viento fresco y suave removió el cabello del inglés, estaba cerca, muy cerca, su Lazo de Sangre finalmente había aparecido.

Entrada al Bosque – 9:45 p.m.

Brillantes ojos azules que se reflejaban tras unos finos cristales de sus gafas, aquellos alborotados cabellos rubio-castaño con aquel mechón rebelde que sobresalía. La sonrisa que no le abandonaba nunca, atractivo como ninguno, simplemente perfecto en cualquier sentido; Alfred F. Jones siempre había destacado por ser una persona amable, alegre y bastante torpe, pero todo lo compensaba con su gran simpatía para con todos; recién mudado de Estados Unidos, llegó a vivir solo finalmente trabajando en un bar como bartender durante la noche y por el día como mesero en una cafetería en poco tiempo se había ganado a todo el mundo, desde sus vecinos, hasta sus compañeros de trabajo y por su puesto su jefe. Pero justo ese día era cuando no trabajaba por la noche sino que tenía el día libre, pero si había algo que ese norteamericano no soportaba era estar en un mismo sitio.

Su trabajo como mesero hacía más de dos horas que había terminado y siendo técnicamente nuevo en la ciudad jamás había recorrido las afueras de la ciudad de Londres más que nada porque aunque no lo pareciera Alfred le temía a lo que le era desconocido más específicamente a lo que pudiera encontrarse si iba por ahí solo, pero ese día sin saber la razón se armo de valor para ir a conocer mejor el sitio, para verificar con sus propios ojos si era verdad lo que le habían contado acerca de un hombre que vivía en las afueras en una vieja y hermosa mansión oculta entre la espesura del bosque.

El casco en su cabeza ya puesto mientras subía a su motocicleta para recorrer el lugar, era mejor así no le gustaba mucho eso de estar caminando quien sabe cómo, lo bueno era que no era posible perderse, tenía buena memoria y sentido de la orientación. El ruido del motor hizo eco en la entrada del bosque mientras arrancaba y se disponía a conocer más aquel lugar. Aquel lugar ciertamente era fascinante, pero todo lo que alcanzaba a ver era vegetación, pero a lo lejos pudo vislumbrar unas tenues luces iluminando algo, quizás una casa. Acelero la motocicleta y haciendo maniobras para esquivar ramas y una que otra ardilla que estaba por ahí todavía llegó. Aquella misteriosa mansión que se alzaba imponente frente a sus ojos.

Bajo de la motocicleta y camino de forma lenta y tranquila hacia donde se encontraba la cerca, la abrió de forma lenta, estaba nervioso, podía oír en su oídos el retumbar de su corazón, no sabía porque pero sentía que había algo extraño en ese lugar, algo que definitivamente no era de ese mundo, miro las flores que le estaban rodeando y vislumbro de entre todas las rosas blancas una única rosa de color rojo que resaltaba, era hermosa, casi parecía haber sido pintada con sangre. Se acerco lentamente y se agacho, no sabía si tomarla o no, estaba una propiedad privada podrían denunciarle por estar allí, pero nuevamente sus ojos se posaron en aquella rosa y acerco su mano con suavidad arrancándola con cuidado y mirándola más de cerca, se levanto y sonrió mirando aquella bella flor, no sabía porque pero era la flor con el olor más delicioso que hubiera olido antes.

– **Estas invadiendo territorio privado – **aquella voz a sus espaldas hizo al oji-azul voltearse de forma muy rápida para ver quién era y sus ojos quedaron prendados en dos bellas esmeraldas que le miraban con frialdad.

– **Lo lamento mucho, yo solo estaba de paso, no fue mi intención – **se disculpaba el joven estadounidense sin quitar su vista de aquel ser de belleza poco humana, aquel chico era sumamente hermoso.

– **Nadie viene por estos sitios de paso. ¿Qué buscas? – **de nuevo sonó firme y serio, debía conocerlas intenciones de aquel humano para entrar en su jardín como si nada y husmear sus flores favoritas.

– **Solo fue curiosidad, soy nuevo en Londres y me contaron acerca de esta mansión y quise verla yo mismo – **murmuro bajo sentía su pulso incrementarse y más aun cuando noto que el contrario se acercaba.

– **Deberías ser más cuidadoso. Además, no me gustan las visitas indeseadas – **el oji-verde fue en ese momento cuando se acercaba que noto algo, aquella hermosa rosa que él no había podido tomar estaba en las manos de ese humano.

– **En serio lo lamento, ya mismo me voy – **dijo el oji-azul mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

– **¿Quién eres? – **de la nada aquella pregunta que hizo al oji-azul ladear la cabeza confundido al notar la expresión en el rostro del otro, era completamente fuera de lo común.

– **Me llamo Alfred, Alfred F. Jones ** **– **respondió mirando fijamente aquellos ojos verdes que parecían estar hipnotizándole.

_Y fue esa noche de primavera cuando conocí a mi Lazo de Sangre, a mi persona destinada desde antes de nacer, al que estaría siempre conmigo durante la vida inmortal que llevaríamos. El un chico de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, de hermosa sonrisa y lleno de vida. El mi amor eterno al que he esperado siempre, él y su nombre es Alfred F. Jones._

* * *

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

_- Estamos destinados estar juntos, estas destinado a mi desde antes de nacer, tu mi lazo de sangre, aquel al que protegeré, yo te brindaré mi protección y tú me darás aquello que perdí hace tiempo atrás tú serás mi fortaleza y mi debilidad, de ti dependo, vivo por y para ti. Bajo la luz de la luna que me vio nacer juro jamás serte infiel, siempre estaré para ti y si llegaras a morir yo te seguiré porque solo con verte una vez me basto para amarte – y con aquellas palabras el primer beso fue dado, sellando el juramente bajo la divina luz de la luna que guardaba el secreto de un mortal con un vampiro. De dos seres que están destinados a amarse pero al mismo tiempo sufrirán por estar juntos._

* * *

Ciertamente me inspiré un poco con este capítulo, como es el primero quería que fuera bastante atractivo para todos y creo que conseguí mi objetivo –al menos eso espero– por cierto me gustaría saber si quisieran alguna pareja especial además de las que ya están destinadas. Es que creo que el fic da para eso y como he estado inspirada ya llevo hecho hasta el capitulo cinco, pero como me gusta consultar con la audiencia si tienen alguna pareja que quieran incluir o desean aportar ideas serán muy bienvenidas. Bueno ya he hablando mucho, que pasen un lindo día nos vemos el otro lunes con el próximo capítulo.


	2. - JURAMENTO BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA -

**Autor: **Alone Luzveell.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekazu.

**Clasificación: **+18

**Categoría: **Yaoi – Relaciones Homosexuales entre dos hombres –

**Pareja Principal: **Alfred F. Jones – Arthur Kirkland.

**Parejas Secundarias: **Franada - PruAus - DenNor - Spamano.

**Género:** Angustia, Drama, Fantasía, Horror, Misterio, Romance, Sobrenatural, Suspenso.

**Advertencias: **AU, Relaciones Sexuales Explicitas, Muerte, Violencia.

**Estado Actual: **En proceso.

**Capítulos Totales: **13.

* * *

**CONOCIÉNDONOS ****– JURAMENTO BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA –**

Recién se había presentado, estaba cautivado por aquellos ojos verde esmeralda pertenecientes al dueño del territorio donde se había metido sin permiso. Era hermoso, su cabello rubio, muy desordenado, su porte elegante, sus facciones finas pero no por ello menos masculinas, simplemente perfecto. Los ojos azules del americano recorrieron por completo a chico, hasta que noto que este se incomodaba un poco por la atenta mirada que estaba posada en su persona, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras el miedo que había sentido al principio daba paso a la tranquilidad, dio unos pocos pasos para acercarse.

– **Ya dije mi nombre ¿Cuál es el tuyo? **– pregunto con una sonrisa, era por unos pocos centímetros más alto que el otro, pudo notarlo cuando se acerco hasta quedar a poca distancia.

– **Es cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Arthur, Arthur Kirkland.** – respondió con simpleza el británico aparentando estar en completa calma.

– **Es un placer conocerte, ¿En serio vives aquí? **– curiosidad por naturaleza era lo que tenía más que todo el americano, es decir, no todos los días te encuentras con un chico que vive en una mansión en las afueras de la ciudad.

– **Por supuesto que vivo aquí, llevo muchos años en esta mansión **– explicó frunciendo un poco en entrecejo el joven rubio cruzándose de brazos.

– **Entiendo. Pero, nadie en la ciudad lo sabe, ¿No vas a comprar o algo así? **– sin darse cuenta el estadounidense estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas.

– **No es tu incumbencia, haces demasiadas preguntas y ni siquiera me conoces **– obviamente la paciencia del inglés no era muy amplia y odiaba los interrogatorios.

El americano salto una risita, divertido por la actitud que tenía el otro. Pero claramente le parecía todo muy cómico, era parte de la personalidad del oji-azul ser sociable y no molestarse con facilidad pero era experto en hacer que las personas perdieran la paciencia sin contemplaciones. Salió de sus pensamientos al notar como la mirada verde le inspeccionaba se sintió invadido como si le estuviera leyendo por dentro cosa que le hizo sentir un poco incomodo pero lo supero de forma bastante rápida; se fue a llevar la mano al rostro y cayó en la cuenta de que aun tenia aquella rosa roja en su mano, aquella rosa que sobre salía del resto completamente blancas.

– **Ah, la tome sin permiso, toma **– extendió la rosa al oji-verde que solo la miro con calma.

– **Puedes quedártela no tengo problema –** respondió con tranquilidad comenzando a caminar en dirección a la mansión, aun no era tiempo de hacer el juramento, necesitaba prepararlo adecuadamente primero que nada, contarle todo.

– **¿En serio? – **emocionado sonreía con la flor entre sus dedos. Miro al otro que ya estaba por cruzar la puerta de la mansión – **Espera, ¿Te vas ya? – **pregunto con cierto tono triste en su voz.

– **Si, tengo cosas que hacer, debo asistir a un baile – **comentó con naturalidad, no tenía pensado ir, pero debía anunciar que había encontrado a su lazo para que nadie le tocara, iba a entrar pero fue detenido por la mano del otro en su muñeca.

– **¿Un baile? ¿Puedo ir contigo Arthie? **– pregunto con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules, por aun motivo no quería que el otro se fuera.

– **No, no puedes. Y mi nombre es Arthur no Arthie – **dijo con frialdad pero sin soltar el agarre del otro, sintió que se le encogió el corazón al ver la cara triste del otro – **Pero puedes venir a visitarme mañana, te presentaré a mis compañeros – **fue lo único que se le ocurrió no iba a llevarlo a una fiesta llena de vampiros sin haber hecho el juramento, no lo iba a poner en peligro.

El estadounidense sonrió con verdadera felicidad, saber que podría visitarlo y conocer a quienes conocía Arthur, sin permiso beso la mejilla del más bajo y luego le soltó dejando en su mano la rosa, corriendo hacia su motocicleta que yacía aparcada en la entrada, se coloco el caso y se subió encendiéndola sin dejar su sonrisa que no se veía por el casco.

**¡Vendré mañana a verte! -** gritó poco antes de arrancar la motocicleta.

Arthur quedo en shock, aquel humano si que era rápido con todo, sonrió y se llevo la mano a donde le había besado, algo dentro de él se sentía cálido, miro la rosa y entro a la mansión, subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación donde dejo la flor en un pequeño florero con agua, cambió su ropa a algo más formal, sería la primera fiesta a la cual iba asistir desde hacía mucho.

Norte de Londres; Fiesta del Consejo – 11:20 p.m.

Apenas comenzaba la noche, para ellos seres de la oscuridad aun era temprano, por ello la fiesta se mantenía muy activa, se podía ver a algunos con sus correspondientes lazos, algunos convertidos jóvenes charlando animadamente, a los ancianos que conformaban el consejo discutiendo algo que no parecía ser importante y alejado del resto, en el balcón una cabellera blanca resaltaba, miraba con indiferencia el paisaje, uno que ya se conocía de memoria, después de todo era uno de los más antiguos y también uno de los muchos que aun no poseía un lazo. Una mano se poso en su hombro haciendo a albino voltearse dejando ver unos ojos rojos llamativos contrastantes con su cabello blanco.

– **Gilbert, mon ami ¿Qué haces aquí? **– pregunto el rubio de acento francés con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, ya sabía que el otro estaba perdiendo su chispa igual que Arthur.

– **Solo miraba el paisaje, esta tan gris como siempre **– respondió con voz tranquila y calmada, quienes le conocían sabían que así no era realmente.

– **Pronto aparecerá. Sabes que está cerca, la rosa roja ya apareció ¿Verdad? **– era más una afirmación que otra cosa, quería que pronto apareciera, su amigo se estaba perdiendo.

– **Si, pero no lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo Francis **– comento con calma suspirando.

Los murmullos de pronto se hicieron presentes en todo el lugar, llamando la atención de ambos, se miraron y se acercaron para ver que ocurría, grande fue la sorpresa de Francis al ver como Arthur caminaba tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba el consejo de ancianos que parecían también sorprendidos de verlo. Gilbert miraba al rubio caminar con calma aunque para él se veía gris sabía más o menos lo que llevaba no era difícil de adivinar, se acerco acompañado de Francis a donde estaba el rubio ingles.

– **¿Por fin ha decido aparecer Joven Kirkland? **– fue el claro reproche de uno de los ancianos del consejo que miraba con desdén al inglés.

– **Solo vine porque he de dar un anuncio, de lo contrario no estaría aquí – **comento con serenidad el oji-verde clavando su mirada en los ojos negros del anciano.

– **¿Un anuncio? Arthur ¿Qué ocurre? – **esta vez la pregunta fue hecha por el francés.

– **Apareció y su nombre es Alfred – **murmuro con tranquilidad el rubio sonriendo suavemente.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar por parte del francés ni por parte de los miembros del consejo estaban sorprendidos, Kirkland era uno de los más antiguos junto con Francis, Gilbert, ellos mismos y otros más, pero que de la nada apareciera diciendo que había aparecido su lazo y además de eso que fuera un hombre era sorprendente.

– **¿No es esto un truco para no comprometerse Joven Kirkland? **– pregunto uno del consejo mirándole de forma amenazadora como queriendo intimidarlo.

– **En lo absoluto, aunque fuera una mentira no me iba a comprometer con su nieta, después de todo, no es ni siquiera una dama – **respondió con sorna el oji-verde junto con una sonrisa triunfal dibujada en su perfecto rostro.

– **¿¡Como se atreve!? ¡No le permito que insulte a mi nieta! – **molesto el anciano grito llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el salón.

– **Hablo con la verdad, así que no piense en siquiera ponerle un dedo a mi lazo como ya lo había estado planeando o yo mismo los mataré – **dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Se dio media vuelta caminando hacia el balcón, solo fue a eso, sabía desde hacía tiempo que los miembros del consejo tenían planeado matar a su lazo y forzar otro con la nieta del líder para que esta diera buenos hijos y poderosos que estuvieran bajo su poder pero era más que obvio que él no lo iba a permitir en lo absoluto y menos ahora que finalmente le había conocido. Fue seguido por Francis y Gilbert, poco después un castaño de ojos verdes que se acerco también, un español Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

– **Si que tienes valor para hablarle así al consejo, Kirkland **– el acento español era evidente pero hablaba perfectamente el idioma.

– **Solo protejo lo que es mío. No dejare que esos vejestorios toquen a mi lazo –** respondió con simpleza sonriendo tranquilamente, podía distinguir el color verde en los ojos del español, el azul en los de Francis y el rojo en los de Gilbert.

– **Me siento feliz por ti – **asintió sonriente el francés, el albino simplemente asentía con la cabeza.

_¡Acérquense todos, es momento del platillo principal! _Se escucho una voz algo chillona, los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, ninguno tenía mucha intención de ir, pero se acercaron de igual forma solamente para ver un poco y no con mucho interés la verdad. Como era normal entre los vampiros, llevaban a un humano para poder beber todos de él, lógicamente ninguno sobrevivía debido a la falta de sangre, a muchos les parecía desagradable pero a otros les fascinaba la idea. Normalmente estos humanos eran jóvenes sin familia o que trabajaban en la calle.

El albino miraba con indiferencia el lugar, no estaba animado, ya casi ni sentía, ya todo le parecía igual, estaba a pocos pasos de ser consumido, lo sabía pero no podía salir de la mansión sin acompañante o algo así le habían dicho. Los ancianos del consejo lanzaron en todo el medio a un joven cabellos castaños con un curioso mechoncito levantado que a Gilbert le pareció ver temblar, su piel cremosa, algo marcada al parecer, cuando alzó el rostro, el prusso pudo verlo, aquel color violeta llamativo, hermoso para su vista, fue cuando cayó en cuenta que podía verlo, podía distinguir el color, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

Sin embargo salió de forma cruel de su fantasía de que finalmente había encontrado su lazo, pues el grito desgarrador del mismo al ser mordido por uno de los ancianos le hizo reaccionar, se lanzó encima del anciano, alejándolo de un solo golpe, el brazo del muchacho sangraba un poco, había sido desgarrado por los colmillos del viejo, le vio sostenerse el brazo y temblar levemente, eso le hizo enfurecer, sus ojos rojos se volvieron ambarinos clavando su mirada en quien había mordido a su _lazo_, se lanzó al ataque pero fue detenido entre Arthur y Francis que habían reaccionado a tiempo, en tanto Antonio tomaba al castaño en brazos para sacarlo de allí.

– **Gilbert cálmate o causaras problemas –** le decía el siempre razonable Arthur sosteniéndolo con fuerza, había que admitir que el albino tenía fuerza.

– **¡Lo lastimo! ¡Voy a matarlo! – **sabían que reaccionaba por instinto, por ello le detenían.

– **Esta bien, vamos a ir con él, tranquilízate – **esta vez fue el francés quien le pidió que se calmara.

Lentamente la furia del albino se fue calmando, el anciano había sido ayudado por sus compañeros que fulminaban al joven con la sola mirada, pero este no se dejaba intimidar lo mismo que sus amigos. El anciano que fue lanzado por el albino se acerco a este mirándole con una furia muy clara, no estaba contento, le habían quitado su cena.

– **¿¡Como te atreves a arrebatarme mi comida!? –** fue el grito del viejo.

– **¡Es mi lazo! Y como le pongan una mano encima yo mismo los voy a acabar –** palabras similares a las que había utilizado el inglés momentos antes.

Sin mediar más palabras se dio media vuelta saliendo en dirección donde Antonio se había llevado al joven lazo del albino, los otros dos simplemente le siguieron, ignorando todos los murmullos que se formulaban en todo el lugar por parte de los demás, los miembros del consejo estaban molestos primero Kirkland y ahora Beilschmidt, tomarían medidas, eso era más que seguro, las cosas no se iban a quedar así, en lo absoluto.

Afuera de la mansión en un pequeño banco el joven castaño temblaba aun mientras que el español le limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo, era obvio que el oji-violeta sabía claramente que eran, no había necesidad de explicarse. Antonio se alejo cuando vio a Gilbert acercarse colocándose a la altura del menor sonriéndole de esa forma que ya estaban extrañando sus amigos, le tomo la mano y dio un beso suavemente consiguiendo un sonrojo del otro.

– **¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – **pregunto con suavidad.

– **Gracias por salvarme. Me llamo Roderich Eldestein –** su voz era calmada aunque estaba aun algo asustado por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Por algún motivo a Arthur le sonaba ese apellido, estaba seguro de haberlo oído antes pero prefirió no decir nada por el momento.

– **Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, y tu eres mi lazo de sangre – **dijo de lo más feliz mientras se levantaba un poco sentándose a su lado.

– **¿Tu lazo de sangre? – **obviamente conocía el termino, pero le sorprendía, no esperaba que pasara eso, aunque por ello estaba vivo en ese momento.

– **Estamos destinados estar juntos, estas destinado a mi desde antes de nacer, tu mi lazo de sangre, aquel al que protegeré, yo te brindaré mi protección y tú me darás aquello que perdí hace tiempo atrás tú serás mi fortaleza y mi debilidad, de ti dependo, vivo por y para ti. Bajo la luz de la luna que me vio nacer juro jamás serte infiel, siempre estaré para ti y si llegaras a morir yo te seguiré porque solo con verte una vez me basto para amarte – **murmuro con suavidad mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del castaño dándole un beso en los labios sorprendiendo al menor, era increíble, para ambos, la situación y así bajo la luz de la luna se selló el primer juramento.

* * *

¡Lamento la demora! En serio debí haberlo subido el lunes pero me cortaron el internet y bueno hoy fue que finalmente lo pude activar de nuevo, les dejo el capi, espero les hay gustado. A quienes me han dejado review se los agradezco mucho y ojala sigan leyendo, como habrán visto serán solo 13 capítulos incluyendo el epílogo, pero si tengo suerte quizás saque una segunda temporada. Nos vemos el sábado con el próximo capítulo. No se olviden de dejarme un review ¡Los amo!

PD: Apuesto que no esperaban que fuera Gilbert quien hiciera el juramento jaja.

**Guest: **sobre la sugerencia de meter Suecia y Dinamarca, se me ocurrió ponerlo como una parte del pasado de Dinamarca, ¿Te parece? Prometo un capitulo lemonoso entre ellos jajaja.


	3. – ÁMBAR Y VIOLETA – P1

**Autor: **Alone Luzveell.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekazu.

**Clasificación:** +18

**Categoría: **Yaoi – Relaciones Homosexuales entre dos hombres –

**Pareja Principal: **Alfred F. Jones – Arthur Kirkland.

**Parejas Secundarias: **Franada - PruAus - DenNor - Spamano.

**Género:** Angustia, Drama, Fantasía, Horror, Misterio, Romance, Sobrenatural, Suspenso.

**Advertencias: **AU, Relaciones Sexuales Explicitas, Muerte, Violencia.

**Estado Actual: **En proceso.

**Capítulos Totales: **13.

* * *

**CONOCIÉNDONOS – ÁMBAR Y ZAFIRO – PARTE I**

Los ojos violetas del castaño se abrieron con una gran sorpresa, estaba siendo besado por un hombre, por un vampiro, no sabia como reaccionar, no pudo responder al beso, cuando los labios del albino se alejaron de los suyos, estaba completamente en shock, no sabía que decir o hacer, salió del shock al sentir como la fría mano del albino acariciaba su rostro, estaba un poco confundido, es decir, no esperaba por ningún motivo terminar como el lazo de algún vampiro.

– **Entiendo que estés un poco confundido, pero desde ahora estaré para ti siempre así que no te preocupes –** murmuro el oji-rubí sonriendo mientras le abrazaba.

– **Esto es algo extraño para mí… lo siento no sé bien cómo reaccionar –** la voz a duras penas le salió al pobre castaño mientras se separaba de forma suave del contrario.

– **Tranquilo, te acostumbraras, kesesese ~ –** aquella particularmente extraña risa le causo diversión, sin duda estaba confundido pero quizás finalmente había pasado algo bueno. **– Por cierto, permíteme presentarte a mis amigos – **señalo a los demás que habían estado observando todo, uno de los rubios sonriente, el castaño alegre y el otro rubio tranquilo pero se le notaba algo contento por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– **Es un placer, Soy Francis Bonnefoy, conozco a Gilbert desde hace muchos siglos –** rió de forma divertida mientras se acercaba.

– **Yo me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, soy español y yo solo tengo unos pocos años de haber sido convertido, pero Gil y Fran son mis mejores amigos –** comentó con una enorme sonrisa el castaño oji-verde mirando al del rizo.

Roderich paso su vista por ambos, sonriéndoles de forma sutil hasta que su mirada se poso en el otro rubio, sus gruesas cejas y sus llamativos ojos verdes eran lo que más resaltaba en su rostro, que por cierto era muy fino, igual que el de los demás vampiros que si bien no perdían sus toques varoniles si obtenían una apariencia más elegante y refinada que un humano normal, ciertamente no era una mentira que todos los vampiros poseían aquellos característicos rasgos poco comunes, que los hacían irresistibles a la vista de cualquiera.

– **El gruñón se llama Arthur Kirkland, es mi amigo desde mucho tanto que ni lo recuerdo – **comento con simpleza el oji-rojo mirando al inglés.

– **No soy ningún gruñón, la verdad no sé cómo te he aguantado todo este tiempo –** con un gesto saludo al oji-violeta que correspondió de igual forma.

– **Si, como digas, por cierto, ¿Podrás alojarnos en tu mansión? –** preguntó tranquilamente.

– **¿Disculpa? ¿Para qué quieres eso? –** confundido el inglés le miró cruzándose de brazos.

– **Es cierto mon ami, esta es tu casa ¿Para qué irte con Arthur? –** ahora fue el francés quien interrogó al de habla alemana.

– **Verán eso no puedo explicarlo aquí, por ello quiero irme a tu mansión Arthur **– comento con calma mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo al oji-violeta.

– **Ha de ser grave para que me lo pidas así, está bien, de todas forma iba a pedirles que vinieran a conocer a Alfred **– comento con simpleza mientras sonreía de forma ladina.

– **En tal caso, ¿Puedo llevar a Lovino? **– preguntó esta vez el español con los ojos brillantes.

– **¿Te refieres a ese muchacho de mal carácter que te gusta? –** comento en tono algo burlón el francés.

– **Mi Lovi no tiene mal carácter, solo es difícil de comprender –** defendió a su lazo con un pequeño puchero el español haciendo reír al francés.

Arthur y Gilbert los veían un poco divertidos, aquello nunca cambiaría pero eso era lo que los hacía amigos, el hecho de que mantenían una relación un poco extraña y torcida pero que a ninguno molestaba. Por su parte el castaño oji-violeta se sentía un poco incomodo y fuera de lugar, pero la mano del albino tomando la propia y ver cómo le sonreía le hacía sentir seguro de alguna forma que no conseguía entender del todo, pero le gustaba.

– **Bueno, vámonos ya, Roderich ha de estar cansado, necesita dormir –** comento Arthur mientras se ponía en marcha siendo seguido de forma instantánea por el francés y el español.

Tanto Gilbert como Roderich quedaron solos, se miraron y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del albino antes de cargar de forma nupcial al castaño.

– **¡Puedo caminar! ¡Bájame esto es vergonzoso! –** gritaba pataleando un poco aunque su sonrojo era notable sin duda alguna.

– **No te preocupes señorito, ore-sama puede contigo, además no puedes seguir la velocidad vampírica aun –** comento divertido mientras empezaba a correr a gran velocidad.

De forma casi inconsciente el austriaco se aferro al cuello del albino con clara señal de terror, es decir, era un poco escalofriante la velocidad a la cual corría el contrario, pero es muy obvio que no era sino por ser un vampiro que podía hacer aquello y cargarlo al mismo tiempo. No fue mucho lo que tardaron en llegar y cuando finalmente el albino se detuvo abrió los ojos que momentos antes había cerrado miro la enorme mansión y el hermoso jardín quiso bajarse pero el otro no se lo permitió, bufó y no le quedo más opción que quedarse en sus brazos.

Por su parte inglés, francés y español habían llegado antes pero les esperaban tranquilamente, sin embargo se pusieron en guardia cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de los arboles que estaban cerca, además de un repulsivo olor a perro mojado que realmente sabían identificar de forma casi instantánea. Arthur miró a Francis y seguidamente a Antonio, los tres tomaron posiciones defensivas justo en el momento en que un animal saltaba encima del rubio oji-azul con claras intensiones de no dejarlo con vida. Antonio se movió rápido yendo a ayudar a Francis, por su parte Arthur se lanzó de forma inmediata hacia el otro que se encontraba oculto entre los arbustos.

Gilbert solo tenía en la cabeza defender a su recién descubierto lazo, le dejo dentro de la mansión de Arthur y le pidió que no se moviera mientras salía a ayudar a los demás. Busco con la mirada a sus compañeros, francés y español se ayudaban mutuamente, su preocupación se dirigió hacia el inglés el cual unos metros más lejos luchaba con otro, podía sentir con fuerza el olor a la sangre de Arthur y también a la del animal. Sin embargo justo cuando estaba por lanzarse al lobo que le daba batalla al inglés una voz gruesa le hizo parar.

– **Si te mueves ellos mueren – **reconocía aquella voz, se volteo de forma suave para no levantar alarmas y su mirar rojizo choco contra una negra que le veía de forma altanera.

La batalla entre Antonio, Francis y el lobo paro al igual que la de Arthur y claramente se pudo ver como los colores se fueron del rostro del español y el francés. Sujetos del cuello estaban un rubio con ropas claras y un extraño mechoncito flotando algo rizado, sus ojos estaban llorosos y eran de un bonito color violeta que se encontraba opaco. Por otro lado el chico castaño de piel tostada y ojos ambarinos se movía con fuerza queriendo soltarse, el mechoncito que flotaba desafiando a la gravedad parecía temblar.

– **¡Matthew! –**

– **¡Lovino! –**

Aquel grito se escucho claramente por parte del rubio y el castaño mientras los humanos les veían algo suplicantes. Gilbert no podía moverse, si lo hacía iban a matar a los lazos de sus compañeros, después de todo no era necesario ser adivino para saberlo, aquellos humanos desprendían también el olor de sus compañeros.

Arthur por su parte de forma muy discreta había apartado al lobo dejándole inconsciente, no le gustaba matar realmente le parecía muy desagradable y tampoco quería que su cuerpo quedara impregnado por el olor de la sangre de aquel ser tan desagradable. Lentamente se fue moviendo, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso para poder quitarle a los humanos a aquel ser que por cierto aun no conseguía reconocer del todo. Con el seño fruncido vio como el cuello de los humanos era a cada segundo más apretado, les costaba respirar podía sentirlo.

– **¿Qué demonios quieres? –** la voz del albino llamo su atención pero no podía desviarse de su objetivo de salvar a los humanos, aprovecharía eso.

– **Oh, eso es obvio, vengo por tu lazo de sangre y para que tus amigos vean como mato a sus lazos sin que puedan hacer nada** **–** aquella voz cantarina y divertida causaba escalofríos.

– **Imbécil –** murmuro por lo bajo el albino, comenzaba ponerse nervioso.

Por su parte tanto el francés como el español estaban demasiado nerviosos sus poderes se disparaban sin más por no poder ayudar a sus lazos. Aquel ser apretó el cuello de los humanos con fuerza, estaban por morir, Gilbert cerró los ojos impotente pero no escucho gritos desgarradores. Bueno si, pero era de aquella persona que ahora estaba sangrando mientras Arthur sostenía a ambos humanos inconscientes.

– **No sé quien seas, tampoco me importa, pero no permitiré que hagas desastres en mi territorio –** la voz fría del inglés daba miedo sobre todo su mirada.

– **¡Maldito! ¡Me las vas a pagar! – **gritó mientras le miraba con un profundo odio al oji-verde.

Aquel ser desapareció al igual que los lobos que les habían atacado. Francis corrió y tomo a Matthew en sus brazos meciéndolo como si fuera un bebe mirando las marcas en su fino cuello, estaba furioso. Antonio no estaba muy diferente, acariciaba el cabello castaño de su lazo con suavidad mientras le enviaba una mirada de agradecimiento al inglés.

– **Vamos adentro, hay que hablar – **murmuro el oji-verde inglés caminando hacia la mansión.

* * *

… _Continuará …_

* * *

Si, odie mucho este capitulo no me gusto como me salió. Por favor no me maten por la demora, la escuela no me deja hacer mucho. En fin esta fue solo la primera parte, habrá mucho USUK en el próximo capitulo, pero si no les dedicaba algo de tiempo a las otras parejas con el paso de los capítulos se me iba a olvidar. Sean compasivos conmigo y no me acribillen tanto. Un beso las/los amo !

PD: Si no recibo al menos 5 review no actualizó. Me deprimo cuando nadie comenta. u.u


End file.
